kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjicot Tully
=GENERAL INFORMATION= Username: /u/ThennThatAteOllysMum Name: Benjicot 'Ben" Tully Age: 56* Culture/Kingdom: The Riverlands/Iron islands Ambition: To free the Riverlands of the tyranny that is House Hoare Position within House: Lord of Riverrun *I changed the age from the application, I hope that's ok =FAMILY= Father: Lord Cleos Tully (deceased) Mother: Lady Agnes Blackwood(75) SIBLINGS: * Denys Tully(45/brother) * Asha Botley(Sister-In-Law) * Walda Tully(30/sister) CHILDREN * Jason Tully(25/son) * Agnes Tully(23/daughter) * Roslin Tully(20/daughter) * Ryella Tully(20/daughter) * Willem Tully(18/son) * Mariya Tully(16/daughter) Wife: Jyanna Frey =TRAITS & ATTRIBUTES= Family 0(Kingdom) Patient 0(Kingdom) Stubborn -1(Kingdom) Diplomacy 0(Kingdom) Trading 2 Schemer 4 Sailing 2 Authoritative 3 Old age -2 Weak -2 Ambitious 4 =APPEARANCE & HISTORY= APPEARANCE Appearance: Despite his old age Ben's hair remains as red as the fork on which his castle stands, his shoulder length hair and rough beard hardly greying at all despite his years and his face retains a youthful look, the same cannot be said however for the rest of him. His build is thin and weak, his once heavily muscled arms now resembling twigs in width and the years have not been kind on his legs as he can no longer walk without the aid of a cane. HISTORY History: As the first son of Lord Cleos Tully of Riverrun, Benjiccot was always destined to inherit the castle, learning diplomacy and trade at a young age and always striving to become a better person. Infact in his youth he had oft been taken on diplomatic mission with his father to places all over the Riverlands and the Iron Islands, however there was something that always nagged at the back of his mind. Benjicot despised his father. Cleos Tully had been a very fat man, so fat in fact that many of the doors in Riverrun had to be expanded to accommodate his huge girth, and he would hardly ever leave his chambers for fear of tripping over and killing himself. There were only three things that Cleos had ever cared about: Drinking, eating and fucking, these three things drove him causing him to put Riverrun into a lot of debt, and to top it off he was a major supporter of the Ironborn and their drowned gods so getting any money from farming and crops was nigh impossible as half of Riverrun's harvest went to making sure that "our friends from the Islands" remained fed, the other half going to Cleos himself. Needless to say, Benjicot did not want to take after his father, so instead he followed in his mothers foot steps: learning how to talk to other highborn nobles at court and how to amass influence from within, slowly gaining the trust of each of the Riverlords that visited Riverrun, even marrying the daughter of the, then Lord of the Crossing name Frey a task many thought was impossible, due to Lord Freys over protectiveness. Whilst Benjicot was making meaningful alliances, and forming friendships with the other Riverlords, his father continued, drinking and eating their family into debt, even going so far as selling his second son Denys to the Botleys of the LordsPort so as to gain just enough wealth to purchase more wine. The final straw for Benjicot however was when he attempted to sell Ben's then three year old daughter to king Hoare as a future salt wife for his son. That was truly the straw that broke the camels back, it is said amongst the smallfolk of Riverrun that upon hearing this proposition Benjicot went into a rage, confronting his father in his chambers, and whilst no one know what was said in this encounter, Lord Cleos Tully was found dead the next week, having jumper from the tallest tower of Riverrun, making Benjicot Tully the Lord of Riverrun. Category:Players Category:Riverlands